User blog:BoltOfSpades/Majorka, Priestess of the Earth
|alttype = |date = January 1st, 2017 |rangetype = ranged |health = 3 |attack = 2 |spells = 7 |difficulty = 8 |hp = 476 (+81) |damage= 47 (+3.1) |range = 500 |armor = 16 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.63 (+ 1.2%) |healthregen = 5.29 (+0.53) |mana = 240 (+53) |manaregen = 5.11 (+0.9) |ms = 325 }} Majorka, the Priestess of the Earth is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Majorka launches a ball of clouds in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. When the ball of clouds collides with an enemy or reaches it's maximum distance, it creates a field of fog around it for 3 seconds, blinding enemies inside while granting Nature's Embrace the Base '''effect if cast inside. |leveling = |range= 600|cooldown= |cost= 50/55/60/65/70 Mana}} Majorka elevates the ground at the target location, rendering the outer circle unpassable, while raising the inner circle into the air. Units inside the inner circle have too little room to move, but are out of range of melee attacks and abilities.|leveling= |range= 500 (Cast Range)/200 (Outer Circle Radius)/100 (Inner Circle Radius)|cooldown= |cost= 80 Mana}} Majorka unleashes the wrath of nature upon the target enemy, dealing magic damage to them. An additional effect occurs based on the terrain the enemy is standing in. If Majorka's Kindred Spirit attacks an enemy affected by Nature's Embrace, they are healed for 50% of the damage dealt. '''Regular Ground: '''The target is slowed by 50% by a tiny sandstorm. '''Brush: '''The target is snared by sentient plants. '''River: '''The target is silenced by a drowning waterfall. '''Base: '''The target is stunned by jagged earth. |leveling= |range= 350|cooldown= |cost= 60 Mana}} Majorka channels for 2 seconds as she selects a weather effect of her choice. She then begins a 10-second channel as weather sets in across the battlefield, affecting all allies or enemies on the map. The channel is ended early if Majorka moves or takes damage. '''Intense Sun: Allies gain bonus movement speed. Heavy Rain: All allies are granted a shield that regenerates after 3 seconds of not taking damage. Snow Shower: All enemies are slowed. Thick Fog: All enemy vision is reduced, with enemy champions only being able to see what's directly in their field of vision.|leveling= |range= Global|cooldown= |cost= 100/150/200 Mana }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Majorka was born into the Geomancers, a divine order of mages that once watched over Zaun in its earliest years of development, protecting them from the harsh climate, altering the ground to suit their needs, and using the earth's gifts as their shield. Growing up, Majorka was taught to believe that the most powerful force in the world was the world itself. Its weather, its plant life, the very ground they walked on, all of which was the Geomancers' to control. The downfall of the Geomancers came about when Majorka was just barely a teenager. As Zaun fell further into corruption and dedication to amoral science practices, they grew less and less grateful to the Geomancers, until eventually they were told to leave, their gifts no longer needed. Adamant, the Geomancer Order stayed put, even when the Zaun Gray set in. As the worst of the Zaun Gray's side-effects set in, the older Geomancers quickly grew frail and weak, until eventually they passed on to return to the earth. Broken by watching the brothers and sisters she once idolized grow weaker the longer they remained, Majorka became less faithful in their code of honor, and eventually left the temple to drift across Valoran, never to return. As a young adult, Majorka shared the gift of the Geomancers to all city-states beyond just Zaun. She cured Noxus of a severe drought, brought snow to Ionia, and shifted the earth to grant the yordles of Bandle City even more land to build on. As the years went by, Majorka finally grew curious enough to finally return to the Geomancer temple in Zaun, only to discover that the last of her Order had been completely wiped out. Beyond depressed, Majorka's wandering became aimless, as her idealism completely shattered. She would remain in this slump for two whole years until one fateful day in Ionia. Seeing a pair of rival clans clash in an open field, Majorka sought to intervene. Literally splitting the earth in two, Majorka urged the two warring clans to stop fighting and listen to reason. What she didn't realize was that there were those watching the battle, and by extension, her mastery of the lost Geomancer magic. As aspiring mages, children, and others seeking enlightenment begged her to teach them the way of the Geomancer, Majorka finally found light in the darkness. Now the headmaster of her own magic school, Majorka often recounts the tales of the previous generation of Geomancer's exploits to the newest, granting inspiration, entertainment, and joy to all. Where the order of the Geomancers once fell, Majorka can rebuild from the ground up. Category:Custom champions